Happy Tree Friends SFX
Happy Tree Friends is a Walt Disney Pictures cartoon series by 20th Century Fox, created by Kenn Navarro, Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo and Warren Graff. Since its debut the show has become a popular internet phenomenon and has won a cult following. As indicated on the official site, the show is "not recommended for small children". Notwithstanding the cute appearance of its characters, the show is extremely violent, with almost every episode featuring blood, gore, and violent deaths. The show is so violent, it was banned in Russia! - While the violence of these deaths is comparable to that of The Itchy & Scratchy Show (the short cartoon featured on The Simpsons), the portrayal of death in Happy Tree Friends is more graphic and anatomically correct, depicting bloodshed and dismemberment in more vivid, exaggerated detail. The show is nearly free of dialogue; however, when the characters do speak, their words are severely garbled. Though it is obvious what each character's reaction is, their words can barely be understood, the exceptions to this are Pop and Lumpy; they have garbled speech as well, but can actually be understood on most occasions. According to the website, the idea for Happy Tree Friends was conceived by Rhode Montijo when he drew a yellow rabbit, slightly resembling the character Cuddles, on a piece of paper and wrote "Resistance Is Futile" underneath it. Cartoon Human FX *Footsteps/Screams Animal FX *Zoo Animals 8M *Apes/Chimps 8M *Monkey/Alligator 8M *Elephants 8M *Leopard/Lions 8M *Tigers 8M *Wild Animals 8M *Bears 8M *Wolves 8M *Cougar/Coyote 8 *Farm Animals A 8M *Farm Animals B 8M *Pigs 8M *Dogs A 8M *Dogs B 8M *Cats & Dogs 8M *Jungle Birds 8M *Yard Birds 8M *Various Birds 8M *Farm Birds 8M *Fish Splash 4M *Frogs/Crickets 8M *Bees/Flies 8M Industry *Projectors 4M *Machines 8M *Steam/Air 4M *Electric Power 8M *Battle Ambiences 8M Combat *Gunshots 8M *Ricochets 8M *Hits/Falls 4M Destruction *Explosions 1 8M *Explosions 2 8M *Wood Destruction 8M *Axe/Hammer Hits 8M *Metal Clanks 8M *Household Wreck 8M *Natural Disaster 8M *Rock Slides 1 8M *Rock Slides 2 8M *Lava/Mud 4M *Fires 8M Comedy FX *Silly People 8M *Fun Runs 1 8M *Fun Runs 2 8M *Slides/Skids 8M *Zips/ Spins 8M *Head Shakes/Takes 8M *Hokey Horses 8M *Dinky Digging 4M *Fun Machines 1 8M *Fun Machines 2 8M *Fun Machines 3 8M *Rattles/Ratchets 8M *Mad Motors 1 8M *Mad Motors 2 8M *Mad Motors 3 8M *Mad Motors 4 8M *Toy Computer 4M *Thumps/Thuds 8M *Fun Falls/Fights 8M *Cartoon Hits 1 8M *Cartoon Hits 2 8M *Boinks/Crash 8M *Bowang/Ricochet 4M *Boings/Bubble 8M *Swoosh/Swish 8M *Sproing/Sputter 8M *Squeaks/Squeezes 4M *Squirt/Squish 8M *Stretches 8M *Twirls/Twangs 8M *Farts/Splat/Bite 8M *Wobble/Poof/Pop 4M *Cartoon Sports 8M *Rollerskating 8M *Corny Cornucopia 8M *Musical Mischief 8M *Whacky Drums 8M *Cartoon Planes 8M *Tiny Copter 8M *Funny Cars 8M *Motorcycle Fun 4M *Cartoon Trains 4M *Sci-Fi Jetsons 1 8M *Sci-Fi Jetsons 2 8M Science Fiction FX *Cartoon Capsule 4M *Flying Saucer A 8M *Flying Saucer B 8M *Beams/ Hums 8M *Bleeps/Beeps 8M *Sci-Fi Guns A 8M *Sci-Fi Guns B 4M *Sci-Fi Guns C 8M *Monsters A 8M *Monsters B 8M *Rays/Nose Cannon 8M *Oscillators 8M *Robots 8M *Rockets A 8M *Rockets B 8M *Rockets C 8M *Sci-Fi Warps 4M *Spatial Ambience 8M *Space FX A 8M *Space FX B 8M *Space Modes 8M *Space Ship FX 8M *Sub Evil 8M *Super Friends 8M *Tubes/Zaps 8M *Undersea Space 8M *Magic A 8M *Magic B 8M *Electronic Cycle 8M *Electronic FX 8M *Electronic Old 8M *Electronic Osc 8M *Electronic Slide A 8M *Electronic Slide B 8M *Electronic Speed 8M Crowd FX *Crowd Panic 4M Office/Institutional *Cash Register 4M *Music FX 8M *Media Effects Record Player 4M Transportation-Air *Cash Register 4M *Bleriot Plane 1 8M *Bleriot Plane 2 8M *Prop Planes 8M *Prop Plane Idles 8M *Dive Bombers 8M *Jet Passes 8M *Passenger Jet 8M *Passenger Jet FX 8M *P. Jet Take Off 8M *P. Jet Landing 4M *Helicopter 1 8M *Helicopter 2 8M Weather *Hail/Thunder 8M *Wind 1 8M *Wind 2 8M Transportation-Land, Sea *Copter Take Off 8M *Antique Auto 8M *Model T Auto 8M *Auto Skid/Crash 8M *Jeep Starts/Door 8M *Jeep Runs 8M *Volkswagon 8M *Dragster Auto 8M *Motorcycles 4M *Steady Trains 8M *Trains W/Horn 4M *Trains W/Bell 8M *Trains W/Whistles 8M *Large Boats 8M *Small Boats 4M *Jet Boats 1 8M *Jet Boats 2 8M *Sub/Ships 8M Water *Lake Water 8M *Rivers/Streams 8M *Rowing Water 8M *Water Splashes 8M *Drips 8M *Bubbles 8M *Tubs/Tanks 8M *Waterfalls 8M *Waves/Underwater 8M Whoosh Swish *Swish 1 *Swish 2 *Swish 3 *Swish 4 *Swish 5 *Swish 6 *Swish 7 Space Ship *Whoosh Space Ship 1 *Whoosh Space Ship 2 *Whoosh Space Ship 3 *Whoosh Space Ship 4 *Whoosh Space Ship 5 *Whoosh Space Ship 6 *Whoosh Space Ship 7 *Whoosh Space Ship 8 *Whoosh Space Ship 9 *Whoosh Space Ship 10 *Whoosh Space Ship 11 *Whoosh Space Ship 12